


Why Did You Leave Us?

by Jois11



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur, M/M, Protective Wilbur Soot, Supportive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), sick dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jois11/pseuds/Jois11
Summary: Wilbur and Techno meet Dream in the hospital as children. They are always by his side
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 372





	Why Did You Leave Us?

(At the beginning of the oneshot Dream is 10, Techno and Wilbur are 11, Wilbur is a few months older than Techno, like 3, and Techno is a year older than Dream.)

Techno followed his father as he went inside of the large building. His dad was carrying Tommy, his younger brother, in his arms while he followed. 

On the other hand his friend, Wilbur who he had a playdate with was also following the man, leading his younger brother Tubbo. 

"Mr. Philza, what are they going to do to Tommy here?" Tubbo asked, looking at the man with curious eyes. 

"Tommy isn't feeling well so they're going to help him." 

"Will he be okay?" 

"Of course it's not very serious, but the clinics are closed so we had to come to the hospital, sit down here okay?"

"Okay!" 

Techno and Wilbur sat down next to each other looking around at the waiting room. 

"There's a play section over there if you want to play, this might take a while just be safe okay?" 

"Alright dad." 

"Yes sir." 

The brunette and pinkette walked over to the small play area. Techno's eyes landed on a small boy who looked around his age, he was wearing a white face mask that covered his nose and mouth, beside him was an IV stand with a tube that was on his arm. The boy had dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyed and pale skin, he was wearing a lime green shirt with a smiley face as well as some black jeans. He walked over to him with Wilbur following. 

"Hello, why do you have a face mask on?" He asked the smaller boy who only looked at him afraid. 

"Hello, what's your name sweetheart?" A lady, presumably his mother asked. 

"I'm Techno."

"Techno! Wilbur! I'm sorry are they causing you trouble?" Philza walked over to them with Tubbo. 

"Not at all, they just wanted to say hi to my son, Dream." The blonde waved at them shyly. 

"Where's Tommy?" The ruby eyed boy asked his dad. 

"The doctor took him for some quick examinations, he'll be back in a bit." 

"Can Dream come play with us?" Wilbur asked the lady. 

"Of course just give me a moment." The woman called a nurse over who took the IV needle out of Dream's arm cleaning the area before placing a bandaid on it. 

"Only for an hour buddy you already know." The nurse left afterwards leaving them.

Wilbur noticed that the blonde was going to have a hard time getting down from the chair as his feet didn't touch the floor, so he wrapped an arm around his waist gently helping him down, then the 3 boys went to the play area. 

"Wow what a nice boy."

"Yeah Wilbur has always been more of a gentleman, sorry for the inconvenience." 

"None at all! I love seeing my son make friends, are the 3 of them your sons?" 

"No, Techno and Tommy are my sons, Wilbur and Tubbo, this little guy, are my friend's sons, they had something to do today so they made me babysit them, then yesterday Tommy got sick and since the clinics are closed we had to come here." 

"Wow what a whole fiasco."

"Yeah, is Dream your only child?" 

"Yes, it's only him."

"What's his illness if I may ask." 

"It's a chronic illness that he got from my father, he died when he was 30, his condition is worsening by the day, he's such a bright boy and seeing him become weaker is heartbreaking." 

"I can't imagine how that must feel like, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you're not at fault after all." 

The 3 boys sat down on the carpet, Dream handed each of them a whiteboard. 

"What should we do?" Wilbur asked, looking at them for suggestions. 

"Drawing contests?" The blonde suggested, picking up a marker. 

"Sure why not." 

"What should we draw first?" The ruby eyed boy asked. 

"Donut!" The 3 boys got to drawing as soon as the word was out. 

"So why do you wear a mask Dream?" Techno asked, still drawing. 

"Because of my sickness, I think something about germs." 

"Ohhhh." Soon enough they were done and showed their art to each other. 

"Wilbur your's is really good!" The brunette smiled, as he erased the drawing from the whiteboard. 

"What's next?" 

"How about we draw a house?" The boys kept talking about random things that came to mind in their little 10 year old brains.

About half an hour later Wilbur was called over by Phil. "Wilbur, your dad is here to pick Tubbo and you up, come on." 

"Bye Wilbur!" Yelled Dream and Techno waving as he was led outside by the blonde man. The other 2 boys started playing tic tac toe with a whiteboard until Phil came back. 

"Techno come on we have to go with your brother." Both boys walked over, Dream's mother helped her son sit down on the chair, calling a nurse over to place the IV back in. The needle was stuck into his arm, some medical tape was also on the tube keeping it in place. The pinkette only watched curiously.

"Doesn't it hurt?" 

"Not really." 

"I'm sorry for the trouble, have a nice day." Phil smiled at the woman, taking Techno's hand. 

"No trouble at all! Have a nice day as well." 

************************************************

After that Phil took Wilbur and Techno over to visit Dream a few times. Tommy and Tubbo would stay with Tubbo's parents.

Today they were visiting again. Wilbur ran to the door hitting the doorbell button once.  
"Hello Wilbur, I assume you're here to visit Dream." 

"Yeah we are!" 

"Dreams in the hospital right now, but you're free to come visit him with me, I was about to head over there." 

"What happened?" Phil asked. 

"He passed out all of a sudden yesterday so we took him to the hospital, he almost died, he's condition is getting worse, but I don't mind if they come visit, it would cheer Dream up a lot he's been feeling down lately." 

"Are you sure it isn't too much trouble?" 

"Absolutely not." They drove to the hospital. They followed her to a room.

On the white large bed was the small boy. He barely took up a fourth of the bed. He was asleep, resting peacefully. His arms were covered with tubes and needles with medical tape keeping them in place. 

"Dream darling you have to wake up, you have visitors." The boy's eyes fluttered open, looking tired, though they lit up when he saw his friends.

"Wil! Techno!" The 2 boys ran up to him smiling. "Dream!" 

"Let's do a drawing contest again but now you're the judge!" Since the blonde couldn't move his arms too well he was now the judge of the game 

Phil smiled as the children started playing and turned to Dream's mother. "I can't imagine what he must feel." He said sitting down next to her, still watching the children. 

"I have to imagine it's painful, needles being placed inside of you everyday, I would do anything just for him to stop feeling all this pain." 

"Any parent would." They visited Dream many times after that the boys trying their best to cheer the younger up. 

************************************************

A few months later when they were visiting, there was a man they had never seen before in the room. 

"What are you doing here!" Dream's mother shouted.

"He's my son!" 

"You walked out of his life when he was 2! You have no right to be here right now!" 

The sleeping boy suddenly woke up from all the shouting curling up on the large bed. Wilbur and Techno noticed, they hugged the smaller trying to calm him down. 

"Just leave!" 

"Fine!" As he left he slammed the door closed. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I need to call my husband." 

"Isn't that your husband?"

"He's Dream's father, he left when he was a toddler, I got married again a few years ago." She explained as she dialed someone, "Excuse me." She left the room talking to someone. 

"Dream are you okay?" Techno asked, rubbing the boy's back gentle. The boy nodded curling up against Wilbur. 

"Don't worry we'll always be here for you!" 

************************************************

A few more months had passed, unfortunately the blonde was still in the hospital bedridden. Now Dream was 12, Techno was 13 and Wilbur was 14.

The green eyed boy did online school, all the material for his classes were online for him. The pinkette and brunette always told him stories about school since the boy loved hearing them. 

"In art class we're going to make a clay figure, it could be anything you want I have no idea what to make." Techno said, sprawled out on a chair near the blonde's bed. 

"Make a blob!" The green eyed boy chirped. 

"A blob?" Wilbur questioned, confused, looking up from his homework.

"Yeah, I call it a dream blob, I designed it!" He handed them a sheet of paper with a figure with a circular head and roundish body, it had a smiley face. "Can you make it for me? I want to have one!"

"Sure! Seems easy enough." The pinkette agreed looking at the paper. 

"Yay, thanks Techno!" They kept on talking about situations at school. Wilbur worked on homework while Dream was drawing.

"You've gotten really good at drawing." 

"It's fun for me!" 

************************************************

Another year passed by with no results. Dream was still unfortunately bedridden, stuck in his room with nothing but a laptop. 

The boys still visited, and while they would never admit it they had a very soft spot for the younger, practically letting him get away with everything. The dream blob that Techno had made was on the table beside his bed.

"Any news?" Wilbur asked the blonde who was drawing like always. 

"No not yet Wil, maybe soon!"

"Yeah you'll definitely get better Dream!" 

"Yeah! I will!"

The brunette smiled softly at seeing the blonde's enthusiasm, they wouldn't lose hope.

************************************************

A few months later they finally got some good news, the boys were walking to the hospital like usual. In the hospital room Dream shared the news with them. 

"I'm not bedridden anymore! I'll be able to go around the hospital soon enough!" 

"That's great news." They spent the day like usual laughing and smiling at each other's jokes and stupidity. 

************************************************

A week later during the weekend they visited. A doctor along with Dream's mother were in the room carefully helping Dream out of the bed.

Blonde's legs shook as his weight was placed on them but with the support of the doctor and his mother he could stand. He was gently placed into a wheelchair, they followed him as his mother pushed him around. Smiling at the way the blonde's eyes lit up from having a different setting than his hospital room. 

************************************************

Now at 14 Dream could walk though he was still kept in the hospital since the illness could worsen at any moment and if it did needed immediate treatment. 

The teen would brighten the other 2 boys days, his energetic personality and sweet demeanor could cheer anyone up. They spent hours in that room just joking around and in general having a great time. 

Come to think of it hospitals weren't as scary for them since they had spent so much time in one, though it wasn't ordinary for 3 teens to spend so much time in a hospital. 

************************************************

Techno was sitting in the hospital room next to the blonde. He was doing his homework calmly, as the blonde was drawing on a sheet of paper.

As he pulled out his homework folder out of his backpack a yellow note fell out, landing on the floor.

The pinkette picked it up, reading it.

"Techno? Are you okay?" Dream asked softly as he saw silent tears fall from his friends eyes.

"I hate this Dream! I fucking hate this!" The older boy let out a sob, as he looked up at the ceiling.

As soon as Techno saw the blonde spread his arms out, placed himself between them. 

"It's okay, just calm down." Dream said softly as he played with the pinkette's hair, braiding it a bit.

"They're making fun of my hair, it's not like I wanted pink hair!"

The blonde smiled softly at him, running his hand through the long pink hair.

"I like your hair, I think it's cute!"

The pinkette felt his cheeks get warm, he looked up at the boy's emerald green eyes.

"You really like it?"

"I love it! I think it's really cool!"

Techno's smiled as well, feeling the way the blonde's dainty fingers run through his hair in a soothing manner.

"Thanks, that makes me feel better."

"I'm happy to help!" Dream chirped.

As long as the blonde haired boy liked his hair, he could live with any insults he received because of it, at the end of the day the most important person in the world liked it.

************************************************

One day Wilbur suddenly burst into the room seeming angry. He was frowning and groaned as he sat down on the chair.

"What happened Wil?" Dream asked, smiling sweetly.

"My dad thinks that I shouldn't visit you anymore, something about 'normal kids my age not going to hospitals for fun' I think it's all bullshit."

The blonde giggled as he heard the brunette complain.

"Well you don't have to listen to him you know, you could be a bad boy." Dream joked.

"But shouldn't I listen to him? He is my dad, don't parents always know what's best for their kids?"

"Not always Will, they can't predict everything correctly, and I don't want you to stop visiting me as well!"

Wilbur smiled and carefully hugged the smaller boy, laying down with him on the large hospital bed.

"I think you're right, why would I stop visiting the person who makes me happy?"

They stayed on the bed together, the brunette having his arms wrapped carefully around the blonde.

"Can I sleep?" Dream asking, closing his eyes.

"Of course you can! I'll keep you safe don't worry!"

************************************************

When he turned 15 the illness worsened, Wilbur and Techno were visiting him when the blonde fell unconscious. The pinkette caught him and Wilbur ran out to get a nurse. They were kicked out of the room as they stabilized the boy. 

When Phil came to pick them up a few hours later they refused to leave. 

"What if he dies and we aren't here? We need to know he's okay!"

That day they were taken home by force. It was that same day that they realized what they felt for the blonde as well. They were terrified of him dying without ever knowing what the 2 felt for him.

************************************************

They weren't allowed to visit Dream for weeks and the day they were allowed to visit him again was maybe the best day of their lives.

"Dream!" The green eyed teen was laying on the bed as usual looking no different from when they had left him.

"Techno! Wil!" They hugged him carefully but tightly relieved that he hadn't left them. 

"Dream we missed you!"

"I missed you too!" They sat down, the brunette looked at Techno with a look. 

"Dream, we really like you, we were too stupid to notice until the day you almost left this world, you brighten our days in a way no one else can….would you be our boyfriend?" They were surprised to see tears fall from glossy green eyes, landing on the white sheet of the bed.

"I would love to, but I'm so useless, I'm bedtime, do you really want a lover who's just stuck in a hospital? Who could die at any moment?" Wilbur smiled softly at him taking his small hand in his larger one. 

"We love you because you're you, we don't care if we have to travel to hell and back to see you, if you do pass away I want to be able to give you the best damn relationship in this universe, so don't worry darling." 

The pinkette wiped the blonde's tears away with his thumb smiling at him. 

"I would like that very much." 

************************************************

It had been a few months since they had started dating. Each day from then on seemed a little brighter. They showered the blonde in kisses, roses and presents just to see how flustered he got when they presented them. He was their adorable baby after all. 

"Dream I brought you some roses baby!" The blonde's cheeks had a hue of red on them as the pinkette handed him some roses before kissing him. They began talking like usual.

"You're going to visit universities? That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah I won't be going to university until 3 years but I want to explore options already you know." Wilbur explained, excitedly flipping through a pamphlet. He was going to visit a university tomorrow leaving Techno to take care of Dream.

"Have fun Babe!" 

"I will and if Techno hurts you tell me so I can kick his ass." 

"As if I would hurt Dream!" They all laughed waving at each other as the 2 older teens left. 

************************************************

The next day Wilbur drove to the campus. He explored the buildings along with his other classmates, surprised at the size of the campus. His phone started ringing so he quickly answered it. 

"Wilbur get your ass over here ASAP." 

"Why what happened?"

"It's Dream.." That's all he needed to hear in order for him to run to his car and start driving back. He drove like a madman, until he reached the hospital. Quickly parking before running into the hospital he knew like the back of his hand.

In the room Dream's heart monitor was dangerously slow. His mother and father were sobbing in the back, they couldn't stand seeing their child in this state. 

"Dream! What's happening?" 

"He's dying." Techno answered quietly, trying to contain his tears.

"Wilbur... Techno...thank you for being….my best friends…..and the best lovers in the world….I love you." 

The heart monitor stopped. 

************************************************

Techno stood in front of a gravestone. He placed some pink roses on it next to some yellow ones that Wilbur had left a few days ago.

"Wilbur didn't feel like coming today, I can't blame him. We all miss you so much."

The pinkette sat down next to the grave, caressing it gently as if it was his lover.

"That hospital room has someone else in it now, I hate how you left the room but not because you got better…"

He sighed leaning against the gravestone.

"....because you died, now you're six feet under while I'm talking to you."

The pinkette thought back to Dream's funeral. How the coffin was too big for the blonde's small frame, almost twice the size of him.

He remembered having to take his belongings out of that hospital room, it looked so empty now without the laughter and the small blonde sitting in the middle of the bed.

He also remembered how Wilbur cried hysterically not wanting to accept the fact that the love of his life was gone. 

The pinkette had also cried but he had cried silently, seeing how such a beautiful, young and sweet boy could already be dead at only 15. All the pain he had to have felt all those years seemed pointless.

"Why did you leave us? We miss you Dream, we quite literally can go on without you!"

Techno sighed as he stood up, staring at the gravestone.

"We're drowning in our emotions, you're the only one that can help contain them..."

"Please come back to us…."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what illness to give him so I didn't give him one :p


End file.
